las cosas cambian
by Muyumi
Summary: Riley había comenzado a comportarse de manera extraña y eso los demás lo notaban bien, en especial Mac, que no sabía el motivo,pero que había comenzado a ver a su compañera de manera n otros ojos. Era extraño para él, hacía solo unos meses estaba seguro de que Riley no era su clase de chica. Al parece se había equivocado. Y vaya que bastante...
1. Chapter 1

"Bien...esto fue una mala idea" Exclamó Macgyver bajó su escondite mientras las balas no dejaban de rozarlos por centímetros.

"¿Eso crees?¿Lo dices porque ellos no cayeron en tu trampa casera o porque estamos rodeados?" Dijo Jack a su lado,incorporándose de vez en cuando para disparar. Todavía quedaban unos siete uniformados y él solo tenía seis balas.

" _Creo que no es un buen momento para tus comentarios sarcasticos,Jack_ " Se escuchó del otro lado del auricular la voz de Riley.

"Bien,Riley,no se si te diste cuenta pero estamos rodeados por siete simios uniformados y a mi solo me quedan seis balas" Jack apuntó nuevamente y disparó contra uno de los atacantes "cinco. Mac, no quiero presionarte ni nada, pero sería un buen momento para que tu lamparita interna se encienda y se te ocurra una manera de sacarnos de aqui"

"Si,creo que tengo una idea" Y la tenía,pudo ver como a unos metros de ellos varios materiales les sería lo suficientemente útiles como para crear algo. Una bomba,por ejemplo. "Riley,cuando te diga,apaga todas las luces"

" _Entendido"_

"Jack,cuando las luces se apaguen,comienza a correr hacia la puerta" Mac le dió el último detalle a su bomba casera y se giró hacia Jack,quien luego de descargar todas sus balas se volteó a él y asintió en respuesta."Apaga las luces,Riley"

En menos de un segundos,las luces se apagaron y la oscuridad invadió todo el lugar,los disparos cesaron y fue el momento en el que Mac se levantó y arrojó la bomba hacia donde estaban los espero ni un segundo más y comenzó a correr detrás de Jack. Escucharon un leve jadeo de alteración de parte de los simios uniformados y luego de eso la explosión no tardó en expandirse por todo el espacio. Para suerte de los dos agentes, habían salido solo instantes antes de que explotara,provocando solo que los arrastrara hacia adelante y tal vez algunos rasguños y cortadas por lo pedazos de vidrio que habían volado.

" _¿Están bien?"_ Preguntó Riley desde el otro de la linea " _¿Mac?"_

"Estamos bien,Riley" Respondió él ante la preocupación de la chica. Ahora que se lo ponía a pensar, habían sido bastantes las veces en las que había escuchado de parte de Riley su nombre en un tono lleno de preocupación, pero cada vez que la veía toda ese miedo y preocupación se esfumaban de su rostro y solo mostraba una sonrisa. Supo desde hace un tiempo que ese era su parte favorita del día. En el que entraba a Phoenix luego de cada misión y la veía en el pasillo junto con su jefa, con una sonrisa llena de alivio que lo recibía.

Quiso pensar que en ese momento ella estaba sonriendo.

" _Buen trabajo"_ Se escuchó una voz diferente entonces,la de Matty, la temible mujer de un metro veinte que era su jefa. " _Regresen a Phoenix_ "

Entraron a la organización,sucios,con tierra en su cara y un montón de rasguños, y se dirigieron hacia la sala de ían igualmente, que se encontrarían con los demás, Bozer,Matty y Riley, esperandolos en el pasillo. Sin embargo al doblar en la esquina, solo dos de ellos se encontraban allí. Mac se sorprendió un poco. Esperaba la dulce bienvenida que le daba su sonrisa con entusiasmo.

"¿Donde está Riley?" Preguntó, fingiendo no darle mucha importancia, sin embargo Jack se giró hacia él y levantó una que había sido pasado por alto,no solo ese gesto sino también la pregunta,por parte de los otros dos. Jack no le dijo nada.

"No lo sé,recibió una llamada y pidió permiso para salir un segundo"

Eso a Mac le sorprendió. No era que Riley fuera una persona sin vida social,pero nunca había recibido una llamada o un mensaje en el trabajo y si la había recibido no lo había contestado. _¿Por qué ahora era diferente?_ Se preguntó él,pero no consiguió una respuesta.

"Debe ser Diane,ahora que su padre volvió,quiere asegurarse de que su hija este bien" Contestó Jack sin darle mucha importancia,pero eso no convenció a Mac. Pero minutos después la vio entrar por la puerta de Phoenix, lo que provocó un ligero alivio,sin embargo no lograba ver en sus facciones esa sonrisa de bienvenida."Ey,Riley,¿Todo en orden?" Le arrebató las palabras de la boca Jack. Riley levantó la mirada y fue cuando vio su sonrisa,pero no era como la que siempre lo recibía, esa parecía cargada de falsedad,como si estuviera fingiendo. Aunque nadie dijo nada,o no se habían dado cuenta más que Macgyver.

"Mi mamá está un poco preocupada,ya saben...Elwood ha aparecido otra vez y no le parece correcto que esté viéndome con él y menos que lo perdone" Supo de inmediato que esa llamada había sido un poco más inquietante que eso. Pero no quiso decir nada, si Riley había mentido seguramente era porque no quería que supieran lo que pasaba, y aunque eso debería ser suficiente llamada de atención para actuar,decidió que tal vez era mejor hablar con Jack al respecto y luego acercarse a Riley.

"No estoy tan en desacuerdo con ella…" Acotó Jack y lo que recibió una mirada por parte de ella. "¿Qué? Tu madre tiene razón, no se merece tu perdón Riley. Tuvo su oportunidad en varias ocasiones y las desperdicio. Lástima"

"Eso ya lo sé, Jack. Pero quien sabe,tal vez en este momento si quiere arreglar todo"

"Lo veremos"

"Oigan"Interrumpío Mac su discusión "¿Que les parece si vamos para casa y charlamos un rato? Acabamos de terminar una misión por si no se dieron cuenta,creo que es motivo suficiente para celebrar.

"No te tenía así de social,Mac. Por lo general soy yo el que invita todos a tu casa" respondió jack.

"Bueno,como también es mi casa,creo que podría ir a comprar unas cervezas" contestó Bozer,yendo hacia la puerta y despidiendose.

"Bien,supongo que nos merecemos un descanso" Dijo Matty. Todos giraron la cabeza hacia Riley,quien era la única que faltaba responder.

"¿Ri?"

"Vamos" Fue su única respuesta y segundos después la acompañó una verdadera.

Mac sonrió. Esa era su sonrisa de bienvenida


	2. Chapter 2

Todos chocaron sus cervezas en el centro y no tardaron mucho en llevarse la botella a los labios. Charlaban,bromeaban,reían,no parecía preocuparles nada más. Parecía que las preocupaciones de Riley se habían esfumado,lo que aliviaba a Mac de alguna forma.

Se encontraba todos alrededor de la fogata,sin darse cuenta, Mac se había sentado justo al lado de Riley y no midió las consecuencias de ello. Cada vez que ella le daba la espalda para hablar con Matty,su cabello accidentalmente chocaba contra el rostro de él y el olor a shampoo proveniente de él lo rodeaba. Lo que no hacía otra cosa más que enloquecerlo un poco más. Se aclaró la garganta y con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo se apartó un poco del alcance de su cabello.

"Admite que hubiera sido un buen plan"Jack dijo,luego de beber nuevamente de la cerveza

" era una buen plan" Mac lo imitó y se rió cuando observó a su compañero.

"¿Por qué no? Nos escondíamos,esperábamos su llegada y ¡Pum! noqueados al instante"

"Nos hubieramos arriesgado innecesariamente"Contestó Mac

"Claro,porque lo que sucedió hoy no fue escondidos detrás de cajas por veinte minutos esperando que ellos nos dejaran de disparar" Riley,que no se había perdido su conversación,se dio la vuelta hacia ellos. Nuevamente, su cabello golpeó ligeramente el hombro de Mac.

"Creo que si no hubiera sido porque Mac actuó,no hubieran salido de ahí"

"Oh claro.¿Dime quien fue el que intentó hacer una trampa para osos y no lo consiguió porque le faltaba cinta?" Riley inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia un costado y miró hacia Mac "Ahora ya se que voy a regalarte de cumpleaños,Mac"

"Tiene razón"

"Como sea,Salieron de ahí ¿no? Dejen de discutir por estupideces"contestó Matty.

"Cierto. Iré por más cervezas y jugaremos a algo ¿Quieren?" Dijo Riley mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

"¿Para qué? Si siempre terminamos ganandoles" Exclamó Jack

"hmm me parece que la cerveza te está nublando la memoria Jack" No pudieron evitar reírse mientras Riley se adentró hacia la casa.

"Ey,Mac,¿No crees que Riley se ha estado comportando extraño últimamente?" Preguntó Jack.

"De hecho,iba a hacerte la misma pregunta desde esta mañana"Respondió él.

"Sabes,tu también te has estado comportando extraño"

"¿Qué?¿De que hablas?"

"Te estas preocupando más de lo que lo hacías antes por Riley"Dijo Jack y segundos después se acercó un poco más al rubio para que solo él escuchara "No me vayas a decir que te gusta Riley,porque creo que tendríamos un severo problema de intereses"

"¿De qué estas hablando?"

"Bueno,a Riley la considero mi propia hija y tu eres mi mejor amigo,por favor no me hagas explicar todas las consecuencias que traería esto" Dijo,mientras movía la mano repetitivamente

"Cielos,Jack,Riley no tiene quince años,ya es una adulta creo que puede tomar sus propias decisiones" Defendió Mac mientras le daba un sorbo inexistente a su botella vacía.

"Osea que si te gusta…"

"Yo no dije eso" Mac desvío la mirada hacia dentro de la casa,buscando con disimulo a Riley.

"Tu rostro lo acaba de hacer"

Segundos después,Riley entró con varias cervezas en una caja y volvió a sentarse en su tendió una Mac,mostrando a su vez una sonrisa, y él la aceptó gustoso. Ya habían sido cinco las veces en las que se había llevado la botella a los labios estando vacía.

"Bien,entonces,¿Jugamos?" Preguntó Bozer.

"Aunque,teniendo solo dos integrantes en su equipo,va a ser fácil llevarles ventaja" Acotó Jack.

"De hecho yo creo que nosotras les llevamos ventaja"Dijo Riley" Veran,en nuestro grupo hay dos cerebros,en el suyo solo hay...uno y es el de Mac"

"¡Oye!" Jack se quejó

"Me ofendes Riley" Dijo Bozer y la nombrada no se resistió a reírse,al igual que los demá aviso de una notificación hizo que ella le pusiera atención a su celular,pero aún no borraba su sonrisa del rostro. Mac la observó,intentando no levantar sospechas por parte de Jack, y deseó tener una cámara para fotografiar esa sonrisa.

Pero esta no duró mucho,bastaron solo segundos para que desapareciera más rapido de lo que había llegado, y solo por la llegada de un mensaje.

"¿Todo bien,Riley?" Preguntó Mac,quien no se pasó de alto ese cambio abrupto en su rostro. Vio como sus manos temblaron levemente y luego se levantaba de prisa.

"Eh,si,todo bien,ya tengo irme" Respondió rápidamente " Gracias por las cervezas"

"¿Te vas? Pero si estábamos a punto de jugar" Dijo Jack.

"Tendrá que ser para otro día,le prometí a mamá que la visitaría hoy" Su voz tembló al final,pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

"Te acompaño a la puerta" Mac se paró y no escuchó que ella se negara,por lo que la siguió hasta la salida. Al llegar a la puerta,la detuvo un segundo agarrando su brazo "¿Segura que estas bien" Riley pareció dudar por un segundo,Mac de inmediato se dió cuenta de que algo en serio estaba mal,viendo tan solo sus ojos,que parecían verlo ella lo supo esconder nuevamente.

"Te veo mañana,Mac" Se acercó para depositar un beso en su mejilla y se dio la vuelta,saliendo.

"Llamame si sucede algo ¿Si?" Porque si,aunque Riley no quisiera admitirlo,Mac sabía perfectamente que algo ocurría y si ella no quería hacerlo saber,lo menos que podía hacer él es hacerle saber que él estaría disponible en todo momento si lo necesitaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley bajó del ascensor de su edificio,en el tercer piso,donde estaba su departamento, y corrió hasta el final del pasillo. El 3°C.

La puerta estaba rota,se notaba que habían entrado a la fuerza dándole una patada,que la dejó astillada y desencajada.

Empujó la puerta y esta chocó contra un objeto en el suelo. Uno de los tantos en realidad.

Todo estaba tirado en suelo o destrozado en pedacitos, todo revuelto como si hubiera pasado un tornado allí mismo.

Diane,su madre,estaba en la sala de estar, barriendo los cristales de algo que se había caído y partido en miles de pedazos.

"¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien?"Riley corrió hasta ella y la observó detenidamente,ningún rasguño.

"Estoy bien,llegué cuando ellos ya se habían ido,Gracias a Dios"Explicó ella,abrazando a Riley en una caricia tranquilizadora "Ahora,¿Vas a explicarme que esta ocurriendo? "

"Es...complicado,no quiero involucrarte en esto"Respondió ella.

"Riley ya estoy involucrada desde el momento en el que decidieron poner tu casa patas para arriba" Riley soltó un suspiro frustrado,apartó las cosas revoleadas que estaban en el sillón a otra parte y se sentó.

Comenzó a contarle,como desde hace unas cuantas semanas que un grupo clandestino la había estado contactando,queriendo que ella cooperara con ellos. Cómo, al decir que no,comenzaron a presionarla,a amenazarla con mensajes y llamadas,pero que ella se había negado rotundamente. Cómo, investigando,se entero que no era un grupo que se lo podía tomar a la ligera. Cuando terminó, no hizo otra cosa que ver a su madre y deseó que ella le diera uno de sus tantos consejos.

"¿No crees que sería buena idea que Phoenix sepa todo esto? Creo que pueden ayudarte más de lo que puedo yo"

"Si les diré, pero cuando lo crea extremadamente necesario,no quiero cargarles mis problemas. Solo tengo que ignorarlos y ya está"

"Sabes que no puedes evadirlos Riley y te recuerdo que las cosas pueden ponerse peor,como ya lo hicieron en el pasado"

"Lo sé, solo...no es el momento."

(...)

Riley entró por las puertas de Phoenix al día siguiente, con un café en una mano y una ojeras que no habían podido tapar el maquillaje. La noche anterior no habían podido dormir bien. No habían podido dormir nada,en realidad.

Reprimiendo un bostezo entró a la sala de reuniones,donde ya todos estaban allí, viendola entrar.

"Eh Riley! Quiero decirte que luego de que te fuiste,Matty y yo formamos equipo y fuimos los ganadores"Exclamó Jack.

"¡Jack,perdieron diez a uno!"Dijo Bozer a su lado. Riley formó una pequeña sonrisa y sorbó un poco de su café otra vez.

Mac había notado sus bolsas bajo los ojos desde el momento en que la vío entrar a Phoenix. Sabía que algo no estaba para nada bien.

"Te ves cansada Riley,¿Has podido dormir?"Preguntó se giró para verlo y le sonrió.

"No y estoy tan cansada que no gastaré mis energías en responderle con sarcasmo a Jack"Se rieron,Mac lo hizo,pero la preocupación hacia ella estaba creciendo cada vez más y má nuevamente se quedó callado.

"Bien,basta de hablar,les diré su siguiente misión"Matty tocó la pantalla y una serie de varias imagenes aparecieron en ella "Conozcan a los "Black Condors", un grupo clandestino que vende todo tipo de archivos ilegales, como los planos de un arma virtual,o el de un arma nuclear. Y este"Tocó nuevamente la pantalla y la foto de un hombre apareció " Archie Edwood, la mano derecha de el que maneja todo esta organización y es el hombre que entregará el archivo de suficientes bombas nucleares para destruir la mitad de la civilización occidental. Su misión es recuperar esos archivos y detener a este grupo. Mac y Jack irán en su búsqueda mientras Riley los ayuda desde una distancia considerada. Bozer se quedará conmigo aquí y guiaremos todo"

Todos asintieron y se prepararon para la misió Riley,que solo se sentó en uno de los sillones y bebiendo de un solo sorbo todo el café que le quedaba,se frotó el rostro con las manos y soltó un la vió así de agotada ,y aprovechando que ni Jack ni nadie estaba ahí, dejó de caminar,dio media vuelta y se sentó frente a ella.

"Riley,¿Estás bien? Últimamente te comportas de manera extraña, y ahora, que hayas llegado agotada no es propio de ti,¿Tienes problemas?" Ella pareció dudar entre decirle la verdad o no, algo que Mac pudo notar muy bien por sus ojos,pero finalmente solo sonrió de lado y simulando ojos confiables,lo negó.

"Estoy bien único problema que tengo es con Netflix y la no muy sana obsesión de terminar una serie en un día"Mac rió por su comentario. Esa era la Riley,sarcástica y graciosa,que amaba tanto. Sin saber lo que hacía,tomó una de sus manos entre las suya y acarició su piel con su pulgar de forma cariñosa.

"Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿No?" Riley sonrió y asintió.Esas fases de Mac le gustaban mucho.

"Serás el primero en saber si pasa algo"Afirmó ella.

(...)

"Dos metros más,hacia la izquierda. Hay tres armados metros después" Advirtió Riley desde donde estaba. Una gran camioneta con el emblema de Fedex,manera de camuflacion bien ingeniada por Bozer.

"¿ _Con tres armados te refieres a tres simios listos para tirarse sobre nosotros?"_ Reconoció la voz de Jack e inconscientemente rodó los ojos.

" _Otra vez con los simios…"_ Se escuchó la voz de Mac.

" _Si,eran tres simios"_ Dijo Jack. Riley veía todo por las cámaras hackeadas del lugar como ambos se acercaban con rapidez y noqueaban con facilidad a los uniformados.

"¿Alguien te dijo,Jack,que eres un _drama queen?"_ Dijo ella,sonriendo,mientras rápidamente tecleaba para fijarse en la siguiente cámara. Mientras tanto escuchaba la melodiosa risa de Mac y la falsa risa Jack.

" _Que chistosa eres Riley"_ Dijo Jack " _¿Te importaría guiarnos por favor?"_

"Veo a Edwood,pero esta rodeado de tus queridos simios,Jack" Respondió ella "A unos tres metros desde donde están"

" _Creo que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea"_ Dijo Mac " _Matty,¿Los refuerzos están en camino?"_

" _Llegaran allí en diez minutos"_ Se escuchó la voz de Matty por el intercomunicador.

" _Diles que entren por la zona este del edificio, los "simios" los estarán esperando allí "_

" _¿Qué, ahora predices el futuro?¿Como éstas tan seguro de eso?"_ Dijo Jack.

" _Crearé una distracción, que venga desde la zona este,así solo nos encargamos de Archie"_ Respondió el rubio.

" _¿Y qué harás para distraerlos,comenzarás a bailar? ¿Les hablarás sobre los diferentes mecanismos que tiene un refrigerador,hasta aburrirlos? Porque créeme que no servirá"_

Mac no respondió,solo negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la zona este.

Su plan era simple,crear un dispositivo que al tirar de uno de sus lados,crearía un sonido sordo,muy parecido al de un arma. Eso alertaría a todos los guardias y los traería hasta ese lugar, encontrándose solo con todos los federales allí. Si es que ellos llegaban a tiempo.

Cuando terminó de hacerlo,se dirigió nuevamente a donde estaba y espero que el sonido estridente sonara.

Como el dijo,al escuchar el sonido,Archie envío a todos a averiguar que había sido eso,quedando solo.

"No veo ningunos archivos Mac,¿Ya los habrá entregado?" Dijo Jack,cargando su pistola,lista para disparar.

"Debe estar en un pendrive, no creo que se quedaría ahí parado esperando si ya los hubiera entregado"

" _El comprador fue agarrado,atrapen a Edwood"_ Dijo Matty y no necesitaron otra cosa para comenzar a acercarse. El nombrado pareció verlos venir,por lo que hizo el amago de correr.

"¡No te muevas!" Gritó Jack,apuntándole con el arma,pero no hizo caso comenzó a correr hacia la salida. Por lo que Jack disparó, dándole intencionalmente en la pierna. Ambos,Mac y Jack,se apresuraron en llegar hasta el caído y alejar el arma que estaba en sus manos "¿Por qué cuando alguien grita "No te muevas" comienzan a correr? Tal vez deba gritar "¡Muévete!" o "¡Corre!" a ver si hacen lo contrario"

Escucharon la risa de Riley entre el comunicador y luego la voz de Matty "Tomen el pendrive y esperen a que los federales lleguen hasta ustedes"

Riley,mientras tanto, miraba las cámaras para fijarse como los federales rodeaban a los guardias de Edwood y los arrestaban. Estaba estacionada a media cuadra desde donde estaban Mac y Jack, en una zona de aparcado muy espacioso sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

De pronto levantó la cabeza de la pantalla y miró hacia la ventanilla del frente de la camioneta Fedex y vio una camioneta totalmente negra a unos cuantos metros de la suya.

Cuando se había estacionado, primero se había asegurado de encontrarse en una calle poco transitada,casi nada.

Cuando giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla de su derecha vio otro más y otro girando la cabeza hacia la otra ventanilla. Esto no parecía ninguna coincidencia.

"Eh chicos,tengo un problema"Dijo al intercomunicador.

" _¿Qué sucede? "_ Fue Jack quien preguntó.

"Estoy rodeada" Contestó ella,sin saber cómo actuar.

" _Mac,Jack;Riley tiene razón, cuatro camionetas la están rodeando"_ Matty dijo,viendo desde Phoenix las cámaras de la calle, una camioneta delante,dos a los costados y una atrás, que se había sumado recientemente.

" _Vamos para allá,Riley intenta salir de ahí"_ Contestó Mac. Ella se movió desde el asiento del copiloto al del conductor,se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y giró la llave. Pero la camioneta no parecía querer arrancar.

"Mal momento para quedarse sin gasolina,¿Quien revisa estas cosas? ¿Acaso no se fijaron que había solo un cuarto del tanque lleno?" Respondió Riley.

" _Cálmate Riley,estamos yendo para allá"_ El ruido del acelerador de la camioneta que estaba a su izquierda,hizo que Riley dejara de escuchar a Mac. Vio cómo de pronto esa camioneta comenzó a andar,yendo cada vez más rápido hacia ella.

"Maldición" se ajustó aún más el cinturón,apretó bien fuerte el volante con sus manos,apartó el rostro y esperó el golpe que se avecinaba.

" _Ri…"_ El fuerte golpe de algo contra la camioneta,estrellándose, interrumpió a Jack y lo dejó ,al igual que a Mac,quieto. Se escuchó con claridad como el auto giraba sobre su eje una cuantas veces hasta que paró y no se escuchó nada más.

" _¡RILEY!"_


	4. Chapter 4

El auto comenzó a dar vueltas,aboyandose y rompiendose los vidrios a su alrededor.

Ella se había puesto ambos brazos alrededor de su cabeza para evitar que se dañara,pero con cada movimiento brusco, de vez en cuando golpeaba contra cualquiera de las paredes. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el vehículo dejara de girar. Cuando los abrió el auto estaba de cabeza y si no fuera por el cinturón, en primer caso,se hubiera hecho mucho más daño hasta podría haber perdido la vida,y en el segundo caso,si milagrosamente se salvaba de tal atroz muerte,se hubiera caído de cabeza sino fuera por el cinturón que la mantenía dada vuelta en su lugar.

Un zumbido se había instalado en sus oídos y en toda su cabeza,lo que le daba mareos. Llevó sus manos a sus orejas y para su sorpresa encontró que estaban húmedas,ambas con sangre. El tímpano se había explotado.

-¡RILEY!-Gritaron todos los demás. Mac y Jack habían comenzado a correr hacia afuera ni bien escucharon como el techo del auto golpeaba contra el pavimento.

Bozer y Matty,desde Phoenix,miraban en las cámaras el auto volcado. También habían gritado su nombre.

Ella no había podido escucharlos. En parte porque momentáneamente había perdido la audición y segundo porque el auricular que compartía con los demás se había caído de su oreja en el momento del accidente.

Por su parte, a Mac literalmente se le había parado el corazón por varios segundos, justo cuando escuchó el ruido del choque entre los dos autos,una fuerte alarma resonó en su cabeza y no pudo pararla hasta que no escuchó más ruido. Luego de eso llegó la angustia y la desesperación. Tenían que cruzar todo el edificio para lograr llegar hasta donde estaba Riley y la desesperación que corría por cada parte de su cuerpo era lo único que no lo hacía detenerse.

El zumbido de los oídos de Riley había disminuído y los ruidos comenzaban a escucharse de a poco. Todos amortiguados,por supuesto, como si estuviera debajo del agua. Ahora su prioridad era saber si tenía alguna herida de gravedad. Comenzó a pasar con cuidado su mano por cada extremidad de su cuerpo. Los brazos y el torso estaban bien,salvo por algunos vidrios en sus brazos,pero cuando llegó a su pierna derecha un agudo dolor la consumió. Cuando miró hacia abajo vio un vidrio del tamaño de su mano clavado justo a mitad de su muslo. No podía sacarlo,si lo sacaba terminaría por desangrarse,debido a la arteria que se encontraba allí. Reprimió todos los gritos y maldiciones que tenía pensado dejar salir e intentó calmarse respirando más lento. Miró hacia el exterior y enfocó mejor su vista para ver como todas los vehículos volvían marcha atrás y se retiraban.

-RILEY RESPONDE,¿¡Te encuentras bien?!-Gritaba Mac a su auricular, pero los únicos que lo escuchaban era Jack,Bozer y Matty. Que Riley no respondiera lo ponía aún más nervioso- ¡RILEY!- Salieron del enorme almacén al fin,los autos que rodeaban la camioneta se habían ya ido y la nombrada estaba dada vuelta hecha pedazos en un costado del pavimento.

Corrieron con rapidez hasta allí,esquivando de vez en cuanto los pedazos de metal destruidos del auto y algunos vidrios rotos esparcidos por todo el pavimento.

-¡Riley!¿Estas bien?¿Estás herida?-Por su parte,Riley seguía escuchando los sonidos demasiados lejanos y amortiguados, por lo que cuando escuchó la voz de Mac no pudo comprenderle. Pero se sentía mareada,no sabía si era porque había perdido mucha sangre de su pierna o porque se encontraba de cabeza.

Mac no había recibido respuesta,pero al agacharse un poco más, pudo ver el vidrio en su muslo.

-Hay que sacarla de allí Mac-Dijo Jack desde el otro lado. Mac no tardó en responder.

-Jack,hay que sacarle el cinturón y bajarla con cuidado. Ese trozo de vidrio ya ha abierto seguramente la arteria, si Riley cae del asiento es posible que termine por cortarlo.

-Entendido-Jack abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró con cuidado de no clavarse nada.

-Espera,antes de sacarle el cinturón revisa su pulso-Lo retuvo Mac. Jack le hizo caso,llevó dos dedos hacia el cuello de Riley, quien poco a poco iba sintiendo los párpados más pesados, y tomó su pulso.

-Ah,es muy lento,no se lo que significa pero seguramente no es nada bueno.

-Significa que esta a punto de desmayarse por la falta de sangre- Mac también abrió la puerta y se acercó un poco más a Riley-¡Oye,Riley! Escuchame,tienes que mantenerte despierta,¿Me oyes? Mantente despierta,nosotros te sacaremos de aquí-Riley pudo comprenderle y con un poco de esfuerzo asintió. Mac puso las manos en el aire,para poder recibir el cuerpo de Riley-Ahora Jack- El nombrado pulsó el botón y el cinturón se liberó,dejando caer a Riley. Ambos se apresuraron a agarrarla adecuadamente para no herir más su pierna. Con cuidado,Mac sacó lentamente su cuerpo y lo apoyó en una parte del pavimento donde ya no había vidrios.

-Matty…-Dijo Jack

 _-El equipo médico esta listo,pero no puedo transportarlos,busquen un auto lo más pronto posible y traiganla a Phoenix._

-Jack,ve a buscar algún auto,yo me quedaré con Riley-Él pareció dudarlo,pero no tardó en hacerle caso a Mac y correr hacia la calle.

-Riley,ey,no te duermas-Dijo agitando un poco su cabeza para despertarla,lo que consiguió,abrió los ojos varias veces pero parecía resultarle difícil mantenerlos abiertos-Necesito hacerte un torniquete,pero no tengo nada con que…-Se interrumpió cuando vio el cinturón alrededor de la cintura de Riley-Perdón Riley,pero necesito tu cinturón- Ella no respondió pero él igual,con mucha delicadeza, lo desajusto y lo sacó. Rápidamente lo enroscó alrededor de la pierna de Riley y ejerció presión,lo que provocó que ella gimiera de dolor- Lo lamento,pero es para que deje de salir la sangre-Ella asintió.

-¿A-así que..así se siente cuando los...h-hieren?-Preguntó ella,intentando de alguna manera formar una conversación para no dormirse. Mac se rió.

-Exactamente igual-Respondió él.

-M-me...alegra pensar que yo también tendré una cicatriz-Dijo ella-A-asi no me sentiré excluida-Mac no pudo evitar sonreír ante su comentario y por instinto llevó su mano hacia la mejilla lastimada de ella. La acarició levemente con el pulgar.

-Vas a ponerte bien-Ella asintió en respuesta.

Segundos después,un auto rojo estación justo frente a ellos y de adentro salió Jack. Él la levantó con mucho cuidado en sus brazos,mientras Mac se dirigía hacia el asiento de atrás para recibirla.

-Vaya espectáculo que te has montado,Riley-Bromeó Jack,pero él también estaba muy preocupado. Riley le sonrió. Mac les abrió la puerta de los asientos de atras y Jack con lentitud la acostó allí,apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Mac.

Puede que se estuvieran tomando muchas precauciones,en especial cuando en las veces anteriores en que los habían herido a ellos no lo hicieron, pero lo hacían porque se trataba de Riley. A ellos los podían herir todo lo que quieran y no les importaría mucho,pero si Riley salía herida,harían todo lo más cuidadoso posible para mantenerla a salvo.

Jack se subió al vehículo y arrancó,rebalsando los cien kilometros.

-Jack...vas a matar a alguien...si sigues conduciendo así-Dijo Riley.

-Sinceramente Riley,lo único que me importa ahora es que vayas a un hospital-Respondió y pisó aún más el acelerador.

El mareo se había incrementado repentinamente y se le hacía mucho más difícil mantenerse despierta. Su piel se puso pálida y su esfuerzo por permanecer con los ojos abiertos se estaba esfumando. Mac lo notó.

-Riley…

-Estoy muy cansada…

-Lo sé,pero Riley debes mantenerte despierta,no te duermas-Dijo él. La miraba con preocupación y ella podía notarlo muy bien en sus facciones-No te duermas,Riley-Pero le estaba costando demasiado,era algo que no podía parar,sus ojos se cerraban por sí solos y aunque intentara abrirlos no podía hacerlo. La voz de Mac todavía podía escucharla,pero todo se había vuelto negro-¡Riley!


	5. Chapter 5

Un pinchazo constante en su brazo derecho y una punzada en su pierna hizo que despertara. Aunque no abrió los ojos con tanta rapidez, ya que parecía haber mucha luz a su alrededor. Con mucha lentitud comenzó a acostumbrarse a la luz,pero todo lo veía borroso, aunque no parecía haber muchas cosas que ver.

Pronto logró que su vista se normalizara y pudo darse cuenta entonces que estaba en un hospital, por un suero conectado a su brazo y una venda alrededor de una de sus piernas.

Intentó incorporarse para estar sentada y más cómoda,pero la pierna no tardó en quejarse por el repentino movimiento. De igual manera,pero con mucha lentitud, se acomodó en una posición sentada y sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando lo logró.

Notó que su cabello caía sobre toda su cara y que posiblemente parecía un maldito león, así que moviéndose otra vez, estiró el brazo conectado al suero hacia la mesita de luz, donde se encontraba su liga para el cabello. Se quejó porque los pinchazos se habían vuelto más intensos y paso lo mismo cuando dobló el brazo para atarse el pelo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y como rápidamente aparecían Mac y Jack,que venían detrás de una enfermera.

-¡Riley! Maldición,creí que te encontraríamos en medio de una convulsión-Dijo Jack rápidamente aproximándose a la camilla, detrás estaba Mac y la enfermera se habían aproximado del otro lado, revisando la pantalla que mostraba los signos vitales.

-Tu sutileza es increíble Jack-Exclamó Mac negando con la cabeza.

-¿Pero por qué?-Preguntó Riley.

-Porque cuando tu te mueves como una maldita loca, tus niveles del ritmo cardíaco se aceleran y esa pequeña pantallita también les avisa por allá-Explicó Jack. Pero ella ni siquiera había notado el incesante sonido, o no se había dado cuenta.

-Pero solo estaba incorporan...no importa-Riley rodó los ojos y descansó su espalda contra la almohada. La enfermera no tardó en salir de la habitación luego de asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿Y?¿Como te sientes?-Preguntó finalmente Mac. Riley lo miró y no tardó en dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Como si hubieran chocado la camioneta en donde estaba,hubiera dado cinco vueltas quedando boca abajo y me hubiera clavado un pedazo de vidrio en la pierna-Ambos integrantes del grupo sonrieron. Se alegraban de saber que su sentido del humor no había cambiado-¿Pudieron...averiguar quién lo hizo?-Jack y Mac cruzaron miradas. No iban a negar que había buscado como locos a los causantes del accidente, pero aun con tantos esfuerzos no lograron encontrar nada.

-No, es como si se hubieran evaporado, no logramos encontrar ninguna huella-Contestó Mac.

-¡Pero las cámaras! Debieron haber filmado algo.

-Lo hicieron,rastreamos el número de la matrícula,pero no nos llevó a nada, las cuatro camionetas no están al nombre de nadie-Dijo Jack. Riley soltó un bufido frustrado y se tiró nuevamente sobre la almohada- De todos modos Riley,¿Vas a decirnos que ocurre? Porque dudo que fuera mera coincidencia que te chocaran, esas personas parecían bien conscientes de lo que hacían.

Riley apartó la vista, sinceramente no quería decirles que es lo había estado ocurriendo últimamente, podría decirles la historia que le había contado a su madre, que si bien había partes que eran ciertas, no se acercaba ni de lejos a lo que realmente sucedía. ¿Qué por qué le había contado una historia diferente a ella? Riley creía que era mejor que ella supiera una parte muy disfrazada de la historia, para protegerla. Pero no era solo por eso, sabía que si le decía lo que realmente había sucedido, a su madre o incluso a Mac y Jack, seguramente la tomarían por descuidada y un tanto estúpida.

-Riley…-La llamó Mac y ella giró la cabeza hacia él- Dinos que pasa.

Riley abrió la boca para finalmente hablar,cuando entonces la puerta se abrió y un hombre enfundado en una bata de doctor apareció en el umbral, detrás de él, Bozer y Matty.

-Riley! Gracias a Dios que estás bien-Matty no tardó en acercarse y Bozer la siguió de cerca. Riley sonrió. En parte porque estaba feliz de verlos, pero también se sentía aliviada de hubieran en el momento oportuno.

-Fue menos grave de lo que pareció-Miró hacia su pierna vendada y la acarició suavemente.

-El vidrio no ha tocado la arteria femoral,se curará pronto- La enfermera dijo, mientras revisaba sus signos vitales-Podrás irte esta noche, pero tendrás que descansar al menos por unos días- sonrió y salió de prisa de la habitación .

-De eso nos ocuparemos nosotros- Exclamó jack- No vas a moverte de la cama por nada del mundo. Si tienes que ir al baño te pondremos un balde.

-Jack…-Mac lo interrumpió,frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al escuchar lo que decía su compañero.

-No estoy incapacitada Jack. Me corte la pierna y tal vez cojee un poco, pero es innecesario quedarme en la cama.

-De todos modos,Riley, tendrás unos pequeños días de descanso de Phoenix- Riley resopló. No les gustaba no poder ser de ayuda para sus compañeros. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no necesitaba de sus piernas para hackear en una computadora, pero la idea de quedarse en su casa sola tampoco le era muy reconfortante. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía resguardarse en la casa de alguno de sus amigos sin motivo alguno, tarde o temprano tenía que decirles lo que ocurría, o se enterarían por sí solos cuando ella estuviera...bien,muerta. Resopló otra vez. Iba a tener que decirles.

(...)

Mac tomó uno de los brazos de Riley y lo pasó por arriba de sus hombros, mientras que posaba su propia mano en la cintura de ella.

Finalmente le había dado el alta, con la clara regla de que descansara en su casa, y tanto Mac como Jack se había ofrecido a ayudarla a llevarla. En principio, ella se negó, no quería ser una carga, pero Jack no aceptó un "no" por respuesta. Mac, por su parte, sabía lo terca que podía ponerse cuando quería, así que sin permitir que Riley se fuera por su cuenta, ayudó a Jack a convencerla de dejarse ayudar.

Así que ahí estaban, frente a su departamento, con un Mac lo suficientemente cerca para hacerla enloquecer y una pierna dolorosamente vendada. Caminaron con paciente lentitud hasta llegar a la puerta y fue cuando Riley recordó su puerta destrozada y un desorden que no había tenido tiempo de ordenar. maldijo en su mente.

-Wow, ¿Qué sucedió con esto? ¿No encontrabas las llaves y en vez de llamar al portero, la tiraste de una patada?- Exclamó Jack, señalando la madera partida y las bisagras dañadas. Riley no contestó, sólo volteó la cabeza. Mac la observó confundido. No era normal que ella evitará las situaciones y menos si Jack lanzaba sus conocidos comentarios sarcásticos.

El nombrado empujó la puerta con el pie y lanzó un silbido- ¿Así son los departamentos de todas las mujeres?¿Puedo saber qué es lo que intentabas buscar?

\- Me robaron, por eso la puerta rota y el desorden- Excusó ella, pero no había servido de nada. Ni Mac ni Jack se lo había creí se apresuró a entrar y sentó con delicadeza a Riley en el sofá, Luego de sacar las cosas que se encontraban allí. Se sentó a su lado.

-Ri, nos debes una charla- Exclamó Jack, agarrando tres cervezas del refrigerador y tendiéndoselas. Riley parecía reconsiderar decirselos o no ¿Y si al decirselos terminaba por ponerlo en peligro a ellos también?

-Riley, sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, puedes contárnoslo- Apoyó Mac a su lado. Riley volvió a suspirar

-Hace unos meses, hackee la red privada de una organización no muy conocida por aquí,pero muy popular en la red profunda. Descubrí lo que intentaban hacer por casualidad y para impedirlo robé unos archivos que son esenciales para que el plan se lleve a cabo. Sin esos archivos, no pueden hacer nada.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Phoenix podría hacer algo, seguramente menos arriesgado para ti-Dijo Jack. Se lo veía enojado y si, lo estaba.

-Quería intentar hacerlo por mi cuenta,no me parecía algo tan grave entonces…

-¡Oh disculpame si no comparto opinión! ¡Riley eso ha sido lo más estúpido que has hecho en toda tu vida! ¿¡En que demonios estabas pensando?!

-¡Pensaba en exactamente lo mismo que piensan tu y Mac cada vez que estan en una misión!-Gritó exasperada Riley. Mac abrió la boca para hablar pero Jack no tardó en interrumpirlo.

-¡Pues sabes no te ha salido bien!

-Jack…-Mac pronunció

-Nonono, has sido irresponsable Riley y ahora,tanto tu como tu madre estan en peligro inminente-Jack levantó ambos brazos y aplaudió sarcásticamente-Felicidades eh…

-Jack, es suficiente- Mac finalmente lo interrumpió. Había estado observando el rostro de Riley durante todo el regaño y vio como lentamente cambiaba desde un ceño fruncido por el enojo a los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero que no se atrevían a caer.

Jack se calló.

-Riley-Mac llamó y ella volteó lentamente la cabeza hacia él- Los hombres que provocaron el accidente eran ellos,¿No es cierto?

Riley asintió y pasó con rapidez su mano por la mejilla para secarlas.

-Hace unos días recibí un mensaje de ellos diciendo que debía entregar esos archivos, pero lo ignoré. El otro día, cuando estaba en tu casa, mi madre llamó porque alguien había entrado. Luego el accidente…

Jack negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiró frustrado.

-No quise que pasara todo esto,solo quería ayudar…-Mac alargó una mano hacia ella y tomó su brazo con delicadeza.

-Ya han venido una vez,no es seguro que te quedes aquí.

-¿Qué sugieres?-Preguntó ella.

-Te quedarás en mi casa


	6. Chapter 6

-No- Eso respondió Riley a la propuesta de Mac, este la miró confuso y Jack a su vez se daba vuelta violentamente.

-Si no quieres ir a mi casa puedes ir a la de Jack…-Dijo entonces el rubio al suponer que tal vez ella no quería ir con él. Pero Riley negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero involucrarlos en esto. Yo me metí sola,saldré sola también- Jack no tardó en reírse,lo que hizo que ella lo viera extrañada.

-¿Tu te estas escuchando? Sabes que siempre que intentas salir de una situación difícil sola terminas estando peor. Lo sabes tanto tu como yo como Mac- dijo Jack- No lograrás recibir la respuesta que quieres Riley. Te metiste en esta estupidez sola y saldrás de ella con nosotros, es la única manera en la que se harán las cosas.

Jack calló esperando la respuesta de Riley, quien lo miraba expectante.

-Riley, Jack tiene razón, no podrás hacerlo sola y no te dejaremos hacerlo. Somos compañeros de equipo no? Confía en nosotros también- Mac finalizó y notó los ojos de Riley más cristalinos de lo que estaban antes. Asintió y desplegó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. Escuchó a Jack suspirar y como él también sonreía.

-Dios santo,qué mujer complicada eres niña.

-Será porque estuve viviendo bajo el mismo techo que tu por mucho tiempo ¿No crees?-Su comentario sarcástico característico de ella hizo sonreír a Mac.

(...)

-¿Estas seguro de esto? Porque puedo a ir a un hotel si no estás de acuerdo-Riley se apoyó en él para caminar, cojeando, hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa de Mac, mientras que Jack llevaba el pesado equipaje de Riley.

-Riley, yo propuse que te quedes aquí,Dime ¿Por qué te invitaría si no quisiera que te quedaras?.

-Oye, el sarcasmo déjamelo a mí-Respondió ella. Dejó que él buscara sus llaves y abriera la puerta, para luego volver a pasar su brazo por sus hombros. Y mientras tanto, Jack seguía atrás, intentando zafar la rueda de su equipaje que se había quedado atascado en una grieta de la calle.

-¡Malditas ruedas! Oye Riley creí que el estereotipo de las mujeres sobre que siempre llevan demasiado equipaje no aplicaba a ti-Gritó desde la vereda. Por fin logró destrabar la maleta y seguir hasta la entrada de la casa.

-No aplica...al menos no totalmente. Parte de lo que hay ahí dentro son discos duros,baterías y demás cosas. Debajo de eso hay algo de ropa- Se soltó del agarre de Mac y se apoyó sobre la mesada de la cocina- ¿Bozer no esta?

-Bozer se fue con su "nueva novia"-Jack dejó la maleta justo en la puerta- Dejó a nuestro amigo rubio solo. Ahora al menos va a tener compañía.

 _¿Vamos a estar solos?_ Se preguntó Riley en su cabeza. De pronto se sintió nerviosa,¿Era ella o hacía más calor en ese lugar? ¿Desde cuándo le había comenzado a gustar Mac?

Demonios, eso no tenía que pasar. Eran compañeros de trabajo, no podía haber otra cosa más que eso y no iba a haber.

-¿Te quedarás un rato Jack? Podemos tomar algunas cervezas-Invitó Mac.

-No gracias, llevar las cosas de Riley me agotó. No tomen demasiado ustedes dos,y tu Mac, ten cuidado que Riley revolea cosas si está borracha.

-¡Eso fue solamente una vez!-Gritó ella,pero Jack ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta para salir. Antes de salir, le echó una mirada que Mac bien pudo interpretar como " No vayas a hacer nada raro".

-¿Cerveza?-Tal vez no lo pareciera, pero ciertamente estaba nervioso y la única solución que se le había ocurrido era...bueno, cerveza. Muy probablemente,si jack se hubiera quedado,hubiera tirado algún comentario sarcástico,o tal vez contado alguna historia de su pasado amoroso que no llevaría a nada o solo tal vez se hubiera...quejado. Pero Jack no estaba allí y solo era él el que se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sonado esa palabra en su boca.

Riley asintió y se acomodó más en el sillón, acomodando a su vez su pierna vendada. Ella también estaba nerviosa. No era como si no se hubiera quedado a solas con él anteriormente, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora ella estaba…

-Siento no haberles contado desde el principio, tal vez esto no habría pasado-Dijo ella cuando Mac volvió de la cocina, tendiéndole una botella.

-Tuviste tus motivos, que si bien no eran estadísticamente los correctos, eran motivos lógicos para ti.

-No se si darte las gracias u ofenderme-Riley llevó su botella hasta sus labios y tomó un sorbo. Mac había desplegado una sonrisa ante su comentario.

-Lo importante es que nos lo dijiste, tarde, pero lo hiciste. Ahora debes dejarte ayudar, sé lo terca que te pones cuando recibes ayuda no solicitada.

-¡Ey!-Ambos rieron. Mac volteó la cabeza hacia ella y la vio reír. Le encantaba verla reír. Apoyó su mano arriba de la pierna no herida de Riley.

-Ya hablando en serio, ten cuidado Riley. No parece gente que se pueda tomar a la ligera-Ella sonrió,no podía sentirse más segura en otro lugar, más que en donde estaba junto a Mac. Le gustaba.

Se instaló un silencio que no era incómodo entre los dos, mientras miraban como las chispitas del fuego criptaban. De pronto,Riley se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo, tomó el control remoto y se volvió a sentar.

-Vamos a ver qué es lo que el señor Macgyver mira cuando no está salvando el mundo-Riley tocó el encendido y automáticamente apareció un hombre con una bata de laboratorio mientras pasaba un líquido incoloro a otro recipiente- Wow,que sorpresa, un canal de ciencia, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Me entretiene-contestó él-¿Sabías que si se acerca un objeto con más cargas positivas que negativas,o al revés, y se lo acerca a un chorro de agua,esta se curvara?

-¿Y eso por qué?-Preguntó Riley,no con un tono de aburrimiento,sino con interés.

-Porque al acercar el objeto,la molécula de agua expone la carga opuesta. Así, si el objeto presenta carga positiva,las moléculas expondrán cargar negativa.

-Te gusta mucho la ciencia ¿No es así? -Preguntó ella luego de un silencio.

-Pensé que ya era un hecho-Contestó él- La ciencia es...descubrir,explorar,transformar, crear...es algo fantástico.

-Me gusta verte así- dijo ella, pero rápidamente se arrepintió de lo que acaba de decir- Ah eh,hablo de que cada vez que hablas sobre ciencia, te brillan los ojos. Mac rió por la gran incomodidad que había provocado en Riley.

-¿Vemos una película?

-No va a ser de ciencia ¿no?

-Te aseguro que no.


	7. Chapter 7

-Buenos días Riley-Exclamó Mac al ver a la chica cojear por el pasillo apoyándose de la pared. Volteó los huevos y sirvió el café en dos tasas-No era necesario que te levantaras,tienes una herida en la pierna,no deberías moverte.

-Hola Mac-Riley se tomó de la mesada-Estoy bien, ya ni siquiera me duele...demasiado. Ni siquiera necesito quedarme en casa,puedo ir a trabajar-Mac apartó la vista de la alacena para dirigirla a ella.

-No,no puedes. Te quedarás aquí,nos ayudarás desde aquí.

-Pero…

-Dios,Riley,no está a discusión. No puedes ir,punto-La nombrada soltó un bufido frustrada y se cruzó de brazos. Mac no se atrevió a reírse por miedo a recibir una reacción violenta de su parte, lo único que hizo fue pasarle el plato con la comida y el café. Señaló con la espátula el plato y la miró-Vamos,come.

Riley rodó los ojos ante ese gesto pero no se negó.

-¿Cómo está la pierna? Creo que antes de irme deberíamos revisar la herida.

-Estoy bien,como dije,ya no me duele tanto. Aunque empiezo a pensar que debe ser por el medicamento, cuando se termine el efecto…

-Déjame ver-Mac se acercó con una tijera en la mano. Riley ya estaba sentada en el taburete mientras sorbía de su café. Sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas e intentó cubrirlo con su cabello o apartando su rostro. Él también sintió un poco de calor sobre su alrededor,pero lo disimulo mucho mejor. Se aclaró la garganta,aunque no pensaba decir nada, y acercó las tijeras hacia las vendas que se encontraban alrededor de la pierna de ella. Cuando las retiró la herida se alzaba desde la parte superior del muslo hasta tal vez unos siete centímetros para abajo. Los puntos de sutura resaltaban mucho,además de las manchas de colores alrededor de la herida.

-Bueno,podria estar peor-Riley se bajó con rapidez del asiento y cojeo lejos de él. Cojeo hacia el baño por las vendas nuevas y volvió con rapidez. Mac seguía levemente inclinado.

-Tal vez deberías dejar de forzarla y descansar un poco ¿No crees?-Replicó nuevamente él cuando salió de su pequeño trance. Tomó las vendas de entre las manos de Riley y se encargó él mismo de vendar otra vez su pierna, mientras que ella hacia rodar sus ojos por su comentario.

-Te estás pareciendo a Jack con tantas réplicas sabes? estoy bien,deja de preocuparte tanto-Mac terminó de vendar su pierna,se levantó y dejó lo que quedaba de las vendas en la mesada. Sonrió.

-Si prometes no seguir haciendo cosas que logren preocuparnos,tanto a mi como a los demás,lo dejaré de hacer- Respondió.

-¿Si sabes que muy probablemente romperé mi promesa no?-Contestó de los dos se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro.

-Entonces no te quejes-Mac se encogió de hombros-No dejaremos de preocuparnos, estamos a mano.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que puedes ser ligeramente exasperante?-Dijo Riley,mientras que su pulgar y su dedo índice hacían el amago de acortar distancia, y pronto los volvió a bajar. Mac volvió a sonreír,podía sentir la respiración de ella muy cerca de su rostro. Estaban muy cerca. .cerca.

-Muchas veces…-La puerta se abrió y ambos salieron con una rapidez casi perfecta de su trance, alejándose varios metros entre ellos y volteando la cabeza justo a tiempo antes de que Jack apareciera por el umbral de la puerta-¿No le puse el seguro a la noche?-Preguntó Mac.

-Seguramente lo hiciste,pero yo-Jack hizo girar un juego de llaves en su mano,para después volverlas a guardar en su bolsillo- Tengo llaves de tu casa.

-¿Desde cuando?¿Y cómo es que no me enteré?

-Oh,vamos,no hagas como que te sorprenda,tu también debes tener un juego de llaves de mi casa ¿No es así?-Preguntó Jack.

-No!

-Bueno,las tendrás-Volteó la cabeza hacia Riley-¿Tú qué haces levantada?

Ella volvió a rodar sus ojos. Terminaría por quedarse visca de tanto girarlos,pero parecía que hoy era el día de preguntar las mismas tontas preguntas.

-Olvídate de salir de aquí,me escuchaste Riley? Te quedarás aquí hasta que…

-Se me cure la herida. Si,gracias Jack,pero ya me comí el sermón de Mac, ahórrate el tuyo-Riley cojeo hasta el sillón y se sentó con cuidado.

Mac no pudo evitar reírse.

-Bien,Matty nos quiere en Phoenix. Riley, no dejas ese sillón y mantén tu celular encendido.

-Si mamá! Vete ya Jack.

-Nos vemos más tarde Riley,no incendies la casa mientras no estoy-Mac comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta,empujando a Jack al mismo tiempo.

-No te prometo nada!


	8. Chapter 8

Mac cerró la puerta del auto viejo de Jack y esperó a que este encendiera, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Qué sucede Jack? ¿Volvieron a deshabilitar tu permiso de conducir?

-¿Tu crees que no me di cuenta de la corta distancia que había entre tu y Riley, y cómo cuando entré se apartaron como si ambos tuvieran lepra?-Mac borró su sonrisa,no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Yo puedo explicartelo…

-Si,adelante,quiero escuchar tus excusas recién inventadas-Jack encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir hacia Phoenix.

-Si me dejaras…

-Dijiste que no te gustaba Riley,y yo te creí porque eres mi amigo.

-Jack…

-Pero claro,todos le mienten a Jack Dalton, Riley que no me dice lo que hace,tu que no me dices que te gusta…

-¡Jack por favor, puedes dejar de hablar y dejar que te explique!-El piloto se calló-Riley ya te explicó porque no nos lo dijo,y en mi caso...no estoy seguro de si me gusta.

-Oh por favor,es más claro que el agua, Mac. Te gusta Riley y ella gusta de ti, no se por qué se complican tanto.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?-Sugirió Mac,justo cuando el auto aparcaba fuera de las instalaciones.

-No te salvarás de esta conversación viejo-Jack bajó del auto y señaló con su dedo acusador hacia Mac,quien rodó los ojos exasperado.

A él...a él no le gustaba Riley, no podía gustarle Riley. Eran compañeros de equipo, y él sabía lo que significaba eso. Ya había tenido una relación entre compañeros de trabajo y no había salido para nada bien.

Pero también sabía que Riley no era como Nikki, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que a ella no lograrían comprarla con nada.

Con ella solo funcionaban las amenazas, y por eso es que hizo lo que hizo aquella vez que ingresó en la ASN para robar el arma cibernética "Cannibal", porque habían amenazado la vida de su madre.

Y era por ese mismo motivo que tampoco podía salir con una compañera de equipo, porque las amenazas eran muy comunes en su trabajo y relacionarse solo complicaba las cosas.

Pero decirlo era fácil.

Entraron a Phoenix y ya los demás se encontraban allí,esperándolos.

-Mac,Jack! Ibamos a comenzar sin ustedes-Dijo Bozer,quien se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de Leanna y lo que ganó una mirada de insinuación por parte de Matty. Ya todos sabían muy bien la relación entre ellos dos, y aunque la escuela de espías lo prohibía,a la jefa de Phoenix no le importaba.

-¿Como está Riley?-Preguntó ella.

-Bien,molesta por no poder ayudar,pero su herida está mucho mejor. La dejamos quejándose en mi casa.

-¿En tu casa?-Bozer fue quien reaccionó. Ahora que lo pensaba,ni Mac ni Jack le dijeron lo sucedido desde que dejaron el hospital.

-Si,resulta que Riley está más enterrada en el lodo de lo que creíamos-Dijo Jack,cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Resulta que le robó ciertos archivos a una banda cibernética de terrorismo y ahora están tras su cabeza,básicamente,o al menos hasta que consigan esos archivos.

-¿A que banda cibernetica de terrorismo, Jack?-Preguntó Matty,con un tono de preocupación pero mezclado un poco con el enojo.

-A una bastante peligrosa si la atacaron de esa forma.

-¿Pudiste encontrar algún rastro de los tipos de las camionetas?-Pregunto Mac. Por dentro estaba hirviendo de rabia. La próxima que viera a esa gente, se ocuparía él mismo de darles una golpiza. Sonaba como un novio protector,algo que ni de lejos era. Riley y él ¿Juntos? Por favor! Esa era una de las ideas más estúpidas que había imaginado...y sin embargo se mantenía latente en su cabeza.

-Encontré a uno de ellos. Supongo que nos servirá de igual manera-Matty tocó la pantalla y la imágen de un hombre con tez morena apareció-Nuestro amigo aquí presente se llama Rabi Rahat,estuvo involucrado en el choque. Una de las cámaras logró captarlo,entrando a un almacén abandonado. Quiero que lo encuentren y lo traigan a Phoenix para interrogación.

-¿Permiso para aplicar violencia contra la cara de este idiota?-Preguntó Jack,levantando la mano.

-Permiso concedido,puedes golpearlo de mi parte Jack. Pero intenta centrarte en la misión y no en realizar venganza.

-No te aseguro nada,andando gente,hay traseros que patear-Jack salió y todos los demás le siguieron,pero antes de que Mac atravesara la puerta,Matty lo detuvo.

-Mac,por favor evita que Jack se exceda demasiado.

-Con todo respeto,Matty,ni yo creo que pueda hacerlo.

(...)

Riley suspiró aburrida por decima octava vez. Hace horas que estaba sentada en ese sillón y no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar la televisión,pero ya le había dado la vuelta a todos los canales y nada parecía entretenerla. Finalmente apagó el televisor y se levantó del sillón. Sabía que debería descansar acostada en vez de andar cojeando por toda la casa,pero su aburrimiento y la gran energía que tenía la hacían evadir las advertencias.

No supo por qué pero caminó hacia la habitación de Mac y entró. Como esperaba ver,todo estaba bien ordenado,ninguna cosa fuera de lugar. La cama bien ordenada,la enorme biblioteca con los cientos de libros guardados cada uno en su sitio, y conociendo a Mac era muy probable que estuvieran ordenados por orden alfabético; el escritorio,el armario y una pequeña mesita de luz con un cuadro en él. Riley se sentó en la cama y tomó la fotografía en sus manos, se rió por lo bajo. Era él,bastante pequeño,tal vez de unos siete u ocho años,junto con sus padres. Tenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro y se lo veía realmente feliz. Riley sonrió. Era bastante apuesto de niño.

Espera,¿Qué?¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir? Se golpeó mentalmente en la cabeza por decir tal cosa. ¡Por Dios! Ya se lo había planteado,no una vez sino cientos de veces,¡Eran compañeros de equipo! No podían estar jun...bueno eso también era una mentira,en realidad. Bozer y Lianna estaban juntos y Matty lo había permiti…¡Oh Santo Dios! ¿Acaso estaba buscando excusas? No,no,no,no, no podían salir con Mac,por principal motivo de que él no le interesaba ella. Listo,con eso,ya debía dar por sentado de que era imposible que estuvieran juntos.

Dejó el marco en su lugar y volvió cojeando hasta la sala,justo en el momento en el que su celular comenzó a sonar.

Supuso entonces que era jack,para mandonearle un rato, o Mac para saber cómo estaba, o hasta su madre. Pero cuando tomó el teléfono,el número que llamaba era desconocido. Le pareció extraño,pero igual contestó.

-Hola?

 _-Riley! Es un placer volver a hablar contigo_

La voz que reconoció al instante la hizo detenerse en su lugar.

-¿Quien habla?

 _-Oh,no hagas como si no reconocieras mi voz. Sabes perfectamente quien soy._

Y por supuesto que lo sabía,pero había dicho eso por algo instantaneo sin pensar demasiado.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Murdoc?

 _-Uuh,ahí me gusta más. Tu sabes muy bien qué es lo que quiero. Algo que en realidad es mío,algo que tu me robaste. No sé cómo es que violaste con tanta facilidad mi sistema de seguridad,pero debo decir que fue bastante sorprendente mi querida Riley._

-No voy a devolvértelo,si eso es lo que quieres-Riley lo escuchó suspirar, no sabía por que seguía provocandolo, iba a terminar muerta si seguía así y ella lo sabía.

 _-¿No te bastó con la herida en la pierna? Una persona sensata definitivamente se detendría luego de la primera mandada al hospital._

-Bueno,entonces ahora sabes por qué no me detuve.

 _-Escucha Riley,voy a dejar de ser tan suave contigo,devuelveme lo que me has robado y prometo no matarte lentamente. Yo que tu aprovecharía la propuesta,no soy una persona muy paciente ¿sabes?_

-Voy a repetirlo,porque parece que no te ha quedado claro: No voy a devolverte nada, no dejaré que dañes a más persona y si puedo evitar alguna catástrofe,lo haré.

 _-¿Tu crees que haciendo esto evitarás que yo mate a alguien?Dime,¿Qué me impide, dispararle desde el edificio del frentea tu querida madre? O a ti,que te encuentras bien oculta en la casa del joven Macgyver?_

Su pulso se aceleró e inconscientemente miró alrededor suyo. ¿Cómo es que sabía en donde estaba?

 _-De todos modos, hay algo que he estado preguntando,¿Por qué decidiste mudarte con él? Solo digo,podías mudarte con Jack, pero decidiste ir con Macgyver ¿Por qué?No me digas que…¿Acaso tu y él…?_

-Si este es tu intento de intimidarme, te aseguro que estarás bastante descepcionado. Si no tienes más estupideces que decir, creo que ya no hay más que…

 _-Riley...yo no estoy jugando,o me devuelves ese archivo o…_

Riley presionó el botón de colgar y tiró el celular al sillón. Estaba asustada, creía que estaba segura en donde estaba, pero Murdoc siempre estaba diez pasos adelante sobre ellos.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. La había amenazado,tanto a ella como a su madre,y si él no hubiera puntualizada su localización con tanta precisión,le hubiera restado importancia.

¿Qué debía hacer?¿Huir?¿Buscar a su madre?Tal vez contarles a los demás sobre esto sea una buena idea, pero...entonces tendría que contarles la absoluta verdad, tendría que desmentir lo que había dicho antes y decirles que era a Murdoc a quien le había robado esos archivos. Si les decía no volverían a confiar en ella, y con mucha razón en realidad. Pero si no les decía,era muy probable que empeoraría las cosas.

Tenía que decirles la verdad. Toda la verdad.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Que lo disfruten!**_

Jack entró al almacén pegándole una patada a la puerta de chapa y Mac le siguió,tirando su bomba de humo casera, para confundir a los que estaban dentro.

Leanna siguió a Jack,con su arma y apuntando hacia adelante, y bozer...bueno,se mantenía atrás de su novia.

Dentro, había cinco uniformados, que rapidamente fueron noqueados por Jack.

-Lo siento amigos,no es con ustedes esta pelea-Dijo él,golpeando al último-Sino con el infeliz que está adentro,escondiendose como un cobarde.

Mac ya se había adelantado y miraba agachado hacia adentro. Rabi metía cosas en una camioneta y miraba asustado a su alrededor. Planeaba escapar y eso a Mac le estaba enfureciendo.

-¿Y que esperamos? Entremos a saludar-Dijo Jack,a su lado, antes de entrar y apuntar- Eh! Rabi! ¿Tratando de escapar?

El tipo no tardó en sacar su arma, pero no parecía lo suficientemente preparado ni para sostenerla. Se lo veía asustado y eso solo hacía un poco más feliz a Jack Dawson.

De pronto su expresión cambió, a una mucho más dura. Con rapidez apuntó hacia él pero parecía que su puntería no era bastante buena. Antes de que pudiera volver a disparar, Jack apuntó hacia su pierna y apretó el gatillo.

-Bum! Diez puntos para mi.

Leanna se acercó con rapidez hacia el hombre que gruñía del dolor en su pierna y de una corrida con el pie alejó el arma del alcance de su mano.

-Bien Rabi, vas a empezar a hablar-Dijo Mac aproximándose a él- ¿Quien te contrató, junto con tres imbéciles más, para dañar a Riley?-Rabi solo se rió y pronunció algo en otro idioma, para luego escupir en el suelo.

-Wow, que bonito de tu parte Rabi, pero no has contestado la pregunta que el nerd ha hecho-Jack de un momento a otro posó su pie justo sobre la herida de bala que le había provocado, y presionó con fuerza-¿Quien los envío?

Gritó y siguió hablando en otro idioma,pero aunque el equipo no entendían lo que decía, sabían que no precisamente les estaba diciendo lo que querían escuchar.

Jack ya sin paciencia,pateó con fuerza su cabeza y este cayó inconsciente.

-Bueno, a llevarlo a Phoenix.

 _ **(...)**_

Pasó más de tres horas pensando en si contarles toda la verdad o no. Por un lado debían saberlo, así se ahorrarían el tiempo en saber quien intentaba asesinarla, además de que eran sus amigos y sabía que su culpabilidad iba a seguir creciendo si les guardaba ese detalle. Pero por otro lado no quería que al contarles toda la verdad se decepcionaran de ella, en especial Jack que si ya de por sí se había enfurecido bastante con saber lo que habia hecho, no quería ni saber como se pondría si le contaba que se había salteado un pequeño pero sumamente importante detalle. Además estaba intentando protegerlos y demostrar que era caoaz de hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

Ya podía escuchar a Jack recriminarle cómo le había ido en eso de realizarlo sola. Otro motivo para mantenerselo guardado.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se obligó con más rapidez a elegir una decisión.

-Riles! Ya llegamos-Escuchó el llamado de Mac desde donde estaba y sintió náuseas. Esto iba a salir terriblemente mal.

-Aquí estoy! Afuera!-Gritó ella y quiso no haberlo hecho. Quiso fingir haber estado dormida o no haberlo escuchado. Pero como siempre, su boca siempre era más rápida que su cabeza.

Escuchó varios pasos y se preparó mentalmente para hablar.

-Oye,oye! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Comenzó Jack a decirle, lo que consiguió que Riley le rodara los ojos.

\- Ni un " que tal Riley,¿Como te sientes?" o un "Hola Ri,¿Quieres una cerveza?", no tu solo llegas y lo primeri que haces es regañarme como cuando tenía doce años.

-Uou,vale, alguien no está de buen humor esta tarde-dijo él,levantando ambas manos. Mac le lanzó una mirada, para que se diera cuenta que tenía que callarse, y volvió a mirar a Riley.

-¿Como te sientes,Riles?-Preguntó.

-Me duele un poco, pero…-Tomó un largo respiro y prácticamente se obligó a hablar-Hay algo que debo decirles...algo que no les dije.

La expresión de ambos cambió y supo que no había marcha atrás. Tanto Jack como Mac se sentaron intrigados. Jack un poco ya molesto, porque lograba darse una idea de lo que se trataba y sabía que no le iba a gustar para nada lo que escucharía.

-Vale, esa banda cibernética a quien les dije que les robé esos archivos...no son a quien les robé.

-Ya,nos mentiste, otra vez.¿Quien es entonces a quien le robaste? Su es que hiciste eso o simplemente fue una mentira para ocultar algo peor-Comenzó Dawson.

-Jack…-Una llamada de advertencia por parte de Mac lo hizo callarse. Macgyver volvió sus mirada hacia Riley otra vez-¿A quien le robaste,Riley? Y dinos la verdad ahora.

Ella podía notarlo claramente en su mirada. Decepción. Ella lo había decepcionado. Y por alguna razón su corazón se contrajo. No quería decírselo ahora. Pero tenía que…

-...A Murdoc.

-¿¡Murdoc?!-Gritó Jack, claramente furioso,antes de soltar una risa que para nada demostraba que le hacia gracia la situación- Oh por favor debes estar bromeando Riley. Dime por favor que no fuiste tan estúpida para robarle a ese maníaco con el humor más cínico conocido en el mundo, luego de Hitler. Dejando eso de lado,¡¿Por qué demonios nos mentiste?!

Riley abrió la boca para hablar pero la volvió a cerrar al instante. Sus ojos comenzaban a picarle también.

Jack no la hubiera dejado hablar de todas formas.

-Nos dijiste que era una banda cibernética,¿En que más nos has mentido eh?¿Algo más que le hayas robado?¿Acaso volviste a hackear al ASN?

-Jack solo escuchame…

-No-La calló,pero no gritó cuando lo dijo. Parecía dolido y si,decepcionado-Sabes no tienes que explicarte esta vez. No quiero escucharlo ahora-Él se paró, claramente tenía intenciones de irse,pero aunque Riley intentara detenerlo las palabras no le salían.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Mac, quien no había dicho nada en ningún momento. Tenía la cabeza baja, su cabello le caía sobre los ojos por lo que ella no sabía lo que ocurría.

De pronto levantó la cabeza,como si la hubiera escuchado llamarlo mentalmente y le dedicó una sonrisa bastante pequeña,no parecía molesto,ni confundido...Riley no tenía ninguna idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del joven Macgyver.

-Hay...hay un motivo por el que decidí contárselos ahora-Dijo ella entonces.

-Ah,¿Tu plan era en realidad no contarnoslo nunca? Pues que bueno que nada haya salido como tu esperabas- Dijo Jack desde su distancia.

-Me llamó al teléfono-Dijo entonces,ambos escucharon con más atención. Esa noticia les llamó rápidamente la atención y logró alterarlos de sobremanera-Murdoc...me llamó al teléfono… ya sabe donde estoy


End file.
